


Sweet Home

by silverfoxflower



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Schmoop, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anchorage is the first Mako has ever seen of America outside of a military base. The way Raleigh practically vibrates in his airplane seat as they are touching down is adorable.</p><p>"You’ll love it," he squeezes Mako’s hand, presses a kiss to her knuckles. "I hope."</p><p>She laughs as she unbuckles her seat belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home

Anchorage is the first Mako has ever seen of America outside of a military base. The way Raleigh practically vibrates in his airplane seat as they are touching down is adorable.

"You’ll love it," he squeezes Mako’s hand, presses a kiss to her knuckles. "I hope."

She laughs as she unbuckles her seat belt.

—

They've rented a small cabin on a lake, a short drive away from Anchorage proper - a bustling city by some standards, but certainly no Tokyo. Stepping out of the truck, though, Mako thinks she’s never seen so much green in her life. Miles and miles of it, deep, verdant, sweeping to the foot of snow-capped mountains.

Raleigh walks by, a suitcase under his arm and two duffles balanced on his shoulder.

"Let me take one," Mako says, reaching for one of the duffles, only to have Raleigh duck out of her grasp, laughing.

"There’s two more in the trunk!" He calls over his shoulder.

—

There are wood floors in this cabin, and they are cold. Mako makes unhappy, sleepy noises as she swings her feet off of her empty bed, shivering as the quilt slides off of her shoulders. If she waits a while, Raleigh will come back into the room with coffee, wrap his arms around her as she sips it, warming her body for the day to come.

But Mako has never been one to just wait for something, at least where Raleigh is concerned.

Yawning, she grabs at what she thinks is a pair of her pajama pants slung over a chair, but the thick, cable-knit yarn between her fingers turns out to belong to Raleigh’s sweater. It looks warm. Mako pulls it on, still shivering, strands of her silky black hair snapping from static.

The sweater falls to mid-thigh, sleeves ending a couple inches from the tips of her fingers. She shoves them up the best she can as she pads towards the kitchen.

Raleigh has the radio on, some scratchy country song about dirt roads and heartbreak. He has his back towards her, swinging his hips to the beat, and the sunlight through the window outlines his body in a soft halo.

"What are you making?" Mako asks, sliding behind him and putting her arms around his waist. His skin is flushed with warmth under his thin tank, and she is jealous of his furnace-like body temperature.

"Miso soup," He turns around, smiling. "Or trying to." His eyebrows raise when he sees her. "You’re wearing my sweater."

"Trying to," she says ruefully, holding up an arm where the sleeve has escaped from the bunching and covers her entire hand.

"I like it," Raleigh says, eyes dark as he kisses her in the sunlight.

—

He eats her out on the dining room table, sweater pushed to her navel, her heels digging bruises into his shoulderblades. Mako bites down on the cable-knit to keep from screaming when she comes.

—

"This is …" Mako grimaces and reaches for her glass of water. "Salty."

The soup had boiled over in the kitchen from inattention. Fortunately, Raleigh hadn’t been cooking anything flammable.

"Luckily for me, I’ve already had my breakfast," Raleigh says with a grin and a shrug, so casually that for one minute Mako doesn’t understand, and when she does she kicks him under the table, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
